Love With No Regrets
by IkutoForever
Summary: Everyone had only hurt him. From Hidan and Deidara to Madara and Pein... Even Sasuke, his dear brother, took advantage of him. Tears flowed endlessly from his beautiful onyx eyes. That was when he noticed the person that had always been by his side...
1. Prologue

Love With No Regrets: Prologue

In Akatsuki the most preferable member is Uchiha Itachi *look, in my story everyone in Akatsuki is either gay or bisexual. If ya don't like the fact don't read this!*, everyone wants to get into his pants. Why? Well it's because he is one of the strongest member, is a prodigy who mastered the 'Mangekyo Sharingan' at a very young age, is innocent to love, mysterious, and most importantly... He is drop-dead gorgeous, perfect figure along with beautiful facial features, absolutely no negative points.

The second is Akatsuna no Sasori, cute face and is strong. Although his negative points are that his eyes are always half-closed, he gives off a murdering aura, and is a puppet freak. It seems that to go near Sasori or Itachi is almost impossible, because of their aura's, although Itachi just glares while Sasori threats to kill.

Third most popular are Deidara and Hidan. Deidara resembles a girl and is a explosive expert, his negative points are that he has creepy mouths on his hands, isn't really that strong for an Akatsuki, he's sometimes suicidally annoying, wears a weird machine on his left eye (which he only takes off for his lovers to see), and has a speech problem. Hidan is good-looking and is immortal, although he is emo, a swearing freak, and he can be a pain in the ass.

4th most popular is the Leader Pein *The real way to spell his name is Pain but I don't want any confusions with the actual word, pain, so I'll spell his name like this* he is the strongest Akatsuki and is has a cool attitude, sadly he has waaaay too many peircings which wrecks his face.

The rest are mostly scumbags. Tobi is too annoying for his own good, no one has seen his face. Zetsu has a split personality and is creepy. Kakuzu is freaky and creepy also he's a moneyaholic. Kisame is... well... ugly, scary and creepy. No one has anything for Konan because she is a female, they're all gay besides Pein, but he's bisexual.

OoOoO

Itachi walked down the hall and into his room, he walked inside and turned to lock the door when he was attacked by Hidan and Deidara from behind.

"Gotcha Ita-chan, un," Deidara giggled childishly resting his chin on Itachi's shoulder.

"You're fucking late," complained Hidan kissing Itachi's neck.

"Off me... NOW," came the Uchiha's command.

"B-but... NO, un! You're always like this, un. Bossy, I can never touch you for even 5 minutes, un," said Deidara pouting.

"I agree with blondie. How are we suppose to fuck you if we can't touch you?" Hidan asked squeezing the Sharingan user's waist. Both the blonde and raven blushed dark red.

"It's too soon for that... We've only been together for 3 months," said Itachi walking over to his armchair and slumped down.

"But do you love us, un?"

"W-well yes-"

"Then that's all that fucken matters!" Hidan inturupted. Deidara nodded and looked over to Itachi with sparkling eyes.

"Okay fine, you got a point, but I want to be mentally prepared. Also meaning we can't do it today," Itachi said smirking.

"Awww, but - but - but I wanted to fuck you both!" Hidan whined, Deidara and Itachi giggled.

"But no sex doesn't mean I can't kiss you right Ita-chan, un?"

"Yeah! I always wanted to taste your fucking lips," Itachi blushed light pink.

"O-okay. Fine, come here," he said after a few seconds of thinking. Deidara jumped at him before Hidan could have a chance to move, and smacked his lips on top of the Uchiha's stuffing his tongue in. Itachi went wide-eyed but kissed back, while their tongues fight for dominence Hidan stared angrily.

"Blondie that's cheating!" He accused pointing at Deidara.

"Don't call me blondie, also... THERES NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT! I STOLE ITA-CHAN'S FIRST KISS! MWAHAHAHA," Deidara laughed evilly and went back to kissing. He love Itachi's taste, the smell of strawberry and taste of creamy chocolate *its like when you eat chocolate ice-cream while smelling a strawberry. I'm not sure if you've tried it before but I strongly recommend you to*.

Itachi broke away from the kiss and said,"Actually... My first kiss was with my little brother..." Hidan's and Deidara's jaw dropped to the ground.

"WHAT? THATS INCEST 'un'!" They screamed at Itachi who saw through this and blocked his ears before he would be deafen.

"I know, but what about me is right? Nothing, absolutely nothing, and since he begged so much I thought it would be a nice goodbye gift... But then I had to break away in the middle of the kiss to run away cause Konoha shinobis were trying to capture me, thats also the real reason why he wants to kill me," Itachi said sadly. Hidan and Deidara stared at him in shock, they couldn't believe that that stupid brat stole their Itachi's first kiss.

"You havta be fucking kidding. Okay, where's the Jashin-damn motherfucking brat? I'll teach him for going around kissing his brother!" Hidan exclaimed. Deidara looked at him then back to Itachi.

"Don't you hurt my otouto. He's innocent," said Itachi stroking Deidara's hair. Hidan went over to where they were sitting and leaned down to kiss Itachi.

"Hey! Hidan I didn't have enough yet, un," pouted Deidara as he yanked Hidan's pants trying to pull him off the Uchiha, but Hidan swatted his hand away.

'God, I'm treated like candy, everyone wants a taste of me' Itachi thought as Hidan roughly shove his tongue in the Uchiha's mouth exploring the foreign object. Hidan and Deidara always kissed, they've even had sex before but Itachi is different. He would decline sex and even run away from it, he's untouchable, which makes everyone want him even more. Not like they didn't if he was touchable, but they want him even more when he's untouchable and has that innocent look when it came to talking about love, making everyone want to show him what 'love' is like.

'Mmmm. Do all Uchiha's taste this good? Or is it just him? He taste even better than Deidara' Hidan thought still exploring his lovers mouth.

'Stupid Hidan. I wasn't finished yet' thought Deidara to himself while glaring at his two lovers.

"Okay, enough. You're gonna suffocate me Hidan," Itachi cried out while panting.

"See? He likes kissing me better, un," Deidara said smirking at the Jashinist.

"It's more exciting with me you fucking blondie," The immortal growled back at his blonde lover.

"You guys are so childish. Okay now leave, I need to sleep," Itachi ordered walking to his bed and sitting at the edge. Hidan and Deidara looked at each other and smirked evilly.

"Really Ita-chan?" Hidan asked. The Uchiha, with his bright mind, knew something wasn't right if Hidan spoke so sweetly.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Do you really want us to leave,un?" Deidara answered for Hidan.

"Yes. I. Want. You. To. Leave. It's getting dark now and I need to sleep. Besides I said no sex today," he said.

"Oh? When you said that it was about 11:40pm. It's now 00:05am," the Jashinist reminded him. A look of shock hit Itachi's eyes and he shivered 'Oh shit! But I guess if I tell them not to they won't force me...' he thought.

"B-but it's late now... Another time?" Itachi suggested.

"Hmmm. I dunno, cause I got this when we kissed, un," said Deidara rubbing his erection against Itachi's thigh.

"Go to the bathroom. There are 2 other ways to get rid of it rather then sex you know," the raven haired squeaked.

"Well, Deidara can go to the bathroom but I'm not fucking using any other motherfucking way other than fucking you," Hidan said and he pushed Itachi so his back would hit the soft mattress.

"I was thinking the same thing, un," Deidara climbed onto the bed next to Itachi.

**_What will they do to him? Or will they even get a chance to?_**

OooooOooooO

Kana: But isn't it called raping if Itachi doesn't want to do it?

Yaya: ~shrugs~ Oh well.

Itachi: Why did I have to be paired with the religious bastard and the bomb freak? Yaya explain yourself!

Yaya: ITA-CHAN! You scared the crap out of me! Umm, well I was dying for some yaoi... At least you're the most popular Akatsuki member in this series! Look on the bright side!

Itachi: Bright side my ass. I'm straight for gods sake! Damn you yaoi fangirls!

Kana: Yaya is crazy thats why. Um Itachi-sama? I'm your fan, can I have your autograph? ~blushing~

Itachi: Okay... What the crap? ~scratches the back of his head~ I never knew I had fangirls...

Yaya: Yeah you do! I'm your biggest fan! ~hugs him and starts kissing him~

Kana: Let go Yaya! He's mine! ~jumps in and starts pulling Itachi away from Yaya~

While Yaya and Kana had a cat fight Hidan and Deidara came on the scene.

Hidan: Hmmm. Wow! Deidara, me and you are paired with the Uchiha!

Itachi: Yeah I know. It's a nightmare.

Deidara: Yay! So dreams DO come true! Ita-chan! ~attempts to kiss Itachi~

Hidan: Well Itachi. Maybe we should act out this story, ay? ~winks at Itachi and tries to pull his pants down while Deidara tries to cut the shirt~

Itachi: NOOOOO! I'm straight!

Kana and Yaya heard all the screaming and turned to see Deidara and Hidan having a major nosebleed next to a shirtless Itachi. Kana and Yaya started having a nosebleed too.

Kana & Yaya: He's ours!

Itachi: You pereverts.

Hidan: ~muttering~ Wow, you're fucking way better than in my dreams.

Deidara: Mine too.

Itachi: O/-\O... You've had dreams about me? You sick bastards! ~runs away~

Hidan & Deidara: Wait for us! We haven't seen enough!

Yaya: Before we go after Ita-chan lets do the usual. ~Kana nods~

Kana & Yaya: 'Love With No Regrets' brought to you by Team YaKa! ^_^VV^_^ ~runs in the direction of Itachi's screaming 'No don't touch me!'


	2. Disobedience Has A Price

Love With No Regrets 1: Disobedience Has A Price...

Review from the previous chapter...

i"Well, Deidara can go to the bathroom but I'm not fucking using any other motherfucking way other than fucking you," Hidan said and he pushed Itachi so his back would hit the soft mattress.

"I was thinking the same thing, un," Deidara climbed onto the bed next to Itachi./i

"D-don't, I'm telling you... Stop it," Itachi warned, pushing himself towards the mattress and away from Hidans mouth. The Jashinist grab his shoulders gently, trying not to hurt him and pulled him closer, he leaned down and nipped softly at the ravens' collar-bone. Never had he been more gentle with anyone, even on Deidaras' first night, violence seems to run in his blood and there's nothing he can do about it. But for some reason when the Uchiha is around, he changes 360 degrees. He turns more sensitive, more gentle, more loving, no one had ever had this effect on him. Not the blonde, not his mother, not even the Leader, who he fears more than anyone.

Deidara watched as the immortal continue to lick and suck on his other lovers' collar-bone, ignoring the weasels' pushing. He grew so hard at the sight that he was leaking and wetting himself. Not able to take it anymore he leaned forward and capture the kissed-bruised lips of the raven. Itachi snapped his head to the other side, attempting to break the kiss, but the bombers' hand caught his jaw in a painful grip making it impossible to turn his head.

The foul-mouthed nin winced at the blondes' roughness, he slapped the hand on the Uchihas' jaw. Deidara stopped the kiss and turned to glare at the silver-haired Jashinist.

"Why'd you do that that, un?" He demanded angrily. Hidan frowned, is the blonde stupid enough to not realise his mistake? H-how can anyone be so dumb?

"Don't you fucking realise your motherfucking mistake?" Hidan asked glaring back at Deidara while Itachi used the chance to slip slowly from underneath the two other men. Deidara gave him a baffled look, what mistake?

Said Jashinists' frown deepened, the blonde didn't even notice? Even after he pointed out that there was a mistake? Itachi was almost fully out from underneath his lovers, just a bit more...

"You were grasping his jaw way fucking too tight, didn't you notice his fucking damn painful expression? How dumb can you be, you asshole?" Hidan questioned angrily, no one hurts his weasel, bNO ONE/b. Deidara looked like he just realised it and he quickly turned and enbraced the Uchiha.

"Oh, Itachi. Did I hurt you?" He asked innocently. Damn, Itachi's escape plan is ruined. *XD Meh luvs adding a bit comedy and violence*

Instead of pushing and wrecking his last chance to escape, Itachi nodded meekly.

"I'm so sorry, forgive me?" Deidara asked pulling back to look into the sharingan users' onyx eyes.

'It's okay, just don't go all sadistic," Itachi smirked. Hidan gave a soft chuckle, and Deidara blushed at his stupidity.

"I'm suppose to be the one that you'll have to worry about that," Hidan said, stroking Itachis' cheek softly. Itachi reached up and pressed the hand that was carressing his cheek firmly against it, he smiled sweetly before giving it a small kiss.

Hidans' heart-beat raced faster than ever, he blushed and looked away from the adorable sight of his raven. Deidara glared jealously and bend down, kissing Itachi also breaking the Jashinists' and the ravens' eye-contact. Hidan growled angrily.

"How dare you!" He screamed. Deidara pulled back and poked all three of his tongues at the silver-gaired nin. He quickly ran to the other side of the room before his Jashinist lover can get him. Itachi giggled cutely and stood up from the bed, he walked over to Deidara and took his arm. Then over to the Jashinist and took his arm too, he linked their arms then pulled them over to his door and threw them out.

"Bad boys, disobeying me... No kiss for you guys in a week!" Itachi yelled from the inside before making a seal around his room to prevent them from transporting inside. Even from the inside he can hear Deidara sob and Hidan whine, he chuckled softly and layed down on his bed. Ignoring the slaming on his door and the blameing they did to one another. His lovers are quite... Interesting...

Yaya: How was that? ~stupid grin~

Itachi: H-how can you, Yaya? How cruel can you be?

Hidan&Deidara: ~nosebleed~ That was... Hawt.

Itachi: You disgusting perverts... ~Hidan&Deidara glomps him~ Don't touch me Hidan! Hands off Deidara!

Hidan: ~purrs~ Awww, 'Tachi-chan angry?

Deidara: Don't be, we know you love us. ~winks~

Sasori: What are you guys doing he- ~sees the story~ OMFG! Itachi? Explain! I thought that you love me... ~sobs loudly~ We've been through 'Forever Together' afterall...

Itachi: That was only a fanfiction also written by Yaya here, you retard. I have no feelings for you at all.

Sasuke: Yeah, aniki only loves me. Back off, hobos.

Sasori: ~glares~ One, it's incest. Two, I've been through 'Forever Together' with Itachi and you haven't. In fact, you've one been through those one-night-stand fanficts with him. It's true love for us but forced-incest-one-night-stand with you.

Sasuke: ~glares~ ItaSasu is waaaaay more popular SasoIta.

Hidan: Oh fuck off. Itachi is with me in this fanfict, and he is also with me for real.

Deidara: No, he's with me!

Hidan: You were being rough, while I was gentle, you dick-head!

Itachi: Yaya...? Get me some painkillers... These morons are giving me a headache.

Yaya: Sorry, I don't have any. Oh, by the way... I don't wanna reveal too much for the readers but HIdaItaDei isn't going to last long in this fanfict... They're going to make a big mistake and Itachi is going to end up with Sasori... But he's gonna be through ibA LOT/i/b before he does.

Sasori: ~squeals~ You're the best, Yaya! I knew we were destined to be together, Itachi. ~eyes the weasel sexily~

Sasuke,Hidan&Deidara: NOOOOOOOO! ~falls to their doom~

Yaya: ItaSasu, MadaIta, SasoIta and PeinIta are my fav pairings, so yeah. I'll continue to write fanficts about all of them...

Itachi: I'll have to be fucked by every one of them...? ~faints~

Pein: Hehehehe, I've been waiting for this for a long time... ~carries Itachi to his room while the others still suffer from nosebleeds and is still arguing about who is the best pair for 'Tachi-chan~

Yaya&Kana: Love With No Regrets brought to you by team YaKa! ^_^VV^_^


	3. The Weasel and The Puppet

**bLove With No Regrets 2: The Weasel and the Puppet/b**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

** From Last Chappie.:/b**

_IEven from the inside he can hear Deidara sob and Hidan whine, he chuckled softly and laid down on his bed. Ignoring the slamming on his door and the blaming they did to one another. His lovers are quite... Interesting…/I_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**b.:Third POV:./b**

"Is this how you do it, Sasori-san?" Itachi asked, he tried to shoot his chakra out from his fingers.

"Yeah… Just add a bit more chakra and then you can try to move the puppet," Sasori said. Itachi knitted his eyebrows together and concentrated more chakra to his fingers.

"I-I can't," Itachi said. He sighed heavily and slumped down onto his best friends' bed. If he wasn't already with Hidan and Deidara, Sasori would've told him how adorable he looked when he's frustrated.

"Just try a bit more, I'm sure as the 'prodigy' you'll figure it out," the puppet master teased.

"Sasori-saaaaaannnnn!" Itachi whined.

"What?" Sasori chuckled.

"Dango….. I want dango…." Itachi said as he rolled around on Sasoris' bed.

"Fine," Sasori grumbled, he walked to the kitchen to get his best friend some dango.

Life is so unfair sometimes, he was the first Akatsuki member that had dared to approach the Uchiha. He was probably the first to LOVE him, the other members only lust or LIKE. He LOVES him. But so what? Life is like that, in the end Hidan and Deidara managed to get the Uchiha before he could confess and now all he can do is watch.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Ne, Hidan, un. Don't you think danna is getting a bit TOO close to Itachi, un?" Deidara whined as he burst into said Jashinists' room, like it was his own. Hidan looked up from his sacrifice.

"What did he fucking do this time?," Hidan asked as he stabbed the squirrels' throat. The blonde scrunched his nose in disgust.

"Will you stop making such a mess? If Konan has to clean this up then she'll drown you in paper," Deidara said.

"I don't give a fuck about what that mother-fucking bitch does," the religious nin stated.

"You should, because as her best friend, Pein-sama will torture you," said Deidara, as sat on Hidans' bed and filed his nails like a girl.

"Whatever, we're getting off topic. So what about the puppet?" Hidan asked as he washed his hands with a nearby bucket of water.

"He's getting too close to Itachi-chan," the bomber said. He hated to repeat himself, but he usually has to around Hidan since the Jashinist rarely pays attention.

"Well, when you say 'close', what do you mean? Did they hug? Kiss? Fuck? What?" The silver haired nin asked impatiently, Deidara never says anything clearly.

Deidara frowned, his lover is just TOO foul mouthed. And doesn't he think? If Sasori had sex with the Uchiha then does Hidan think the puppet would still be alive right now?

"I mean they are spending too much time together, un," the blonde muttered. Hidan frowned, he never noticed these things… Maybe it's because he's careless.

"Well… That doesn't mean anything, stupid, they fucking ARE best friends after fucking all," said Jashinist pointed out.

"But there is a limit to friendship, un! You don't spend all your time in each others' room, un!" Deidara shouted, jumping up from the bed.

"Where the fuck are they right now?" Growled the silver-haired nin. Deidara grinned, finally he was getting the reaction that he wanted.

"Probably in the kitchen, un," he said. Hidan grabbed his arm and they both marched out.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Ne, Itachi," Sasori called out as he opened the door to his room. Itachi didn't answer, instead he just continued to snuggle up in said puppets' blankets. 'Ah, he's asleep' Sasori thought. He smiled softly to himself, the Uchiha was wrapped up in silk lilac blankets with only his eyes and hair showing. It was an adorable sight.

"Itachi-san, you asleep?" Sasori asked, even though he was sure that said weasel is asleep. The puppet sighed 'Itachi, don't you understand my feelings? Or do you, but you choose to ignore them?' he thought as he softly stroked the Uchiha's raven hair lovingly. 'I'm sleepy too… He wouldn't mind if I sleep next to him, would he?' Sasori asked himself, deciding that Itachi wouldn't mind, he laid down next to the lilac bundle.

Said puppet turned onto his right, facing the weasel. Unconsciously he pulled down the covers to show Itachis' whole face, then he pressed a soft chaste kiss on the Uchihas' lips. Blushing furiously, he pulled back and stared at his best friends' sleeping form. 'I want so much more than to kiss you. But I cannot let you know, you'll surely hate me if you do. All I can do now is watch you from the shadows…'

He thought sadly as he kissed his best friend again, with his left arm, he pulled Itachi closer to press their lips together tightly. Making it feel like the Uchiha is kissing back…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Blondie! You said they were fucking here!" Hidan snapped as he searched around the huge kitchen.

"I'm sure that I saw Sasori-danna in here, un! And Ita-chan headed towards his room this morning, un!" Deidara yelled back. Hidan stopped his searching and frowned, the blonde is such an idiot.

"If the mother-fucking puppet was here alone means that he was probably only fucking getting Itachi some fucking dango! You're such an ass," Hidan growled out, his blonde lover pouted.

"It's not my fault, un! How am I suppose to know, un?"

"Fucking hell! Lets go to Itachis' room first, if they're not there then we'll go to the mother-fucking puppets'," Hidan announced, stomping off with the bomber trailing right behind him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sasori trailed soft kisses all over the ravens' face, thanking god that the Uchiha is a deep sleeper. You can get Deidara blowing things up, Hidan swearing, Zetsu eating a screaming human, having a war with Oto and a band playing in the same room as him when he's sleeping and he wouldn't wake up.

The red-head smirked at the thought as he trailed more kisses down the weasels' throat and stopping to gently suck on his Adam's Apple, careful to not leave a mark. He regrettably pulled away, what was he doing? Raping the Uchiha in his sleep? He doesn't even have the guts to confess to Itachi and here he is, secretly kissing and sucking him.

Ashamed and embarrassed, he turned onto his back and wrapped his right arm around Itachi, pulling him into his chest. Closing his eyes, he hoped that the weasel won't realise what he did. Slowly he fell into a peaceful sleep, with the Uchiha right next to him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I'm telling you, un. Sasori-danna has a thing for Itachi-chan! Won't you believe me, un?" Deidara asked, rushing ahead of his lover. Hidan rolled his eyes, everyone knew that puppets don't love, and Sasori is the king of puppets. So he needn't worry, just take his time.

"Okay, come on, un! We teleport in there and you'll know what I'm saying is true, un! He's probably molesting Ita-chan right now, un!" Deidara cried as he pointed to his partners' door accusingly. Hidan rolled his eyes again, the both made a couple of hand seals to teleport inside…

_IWhat will happen? Will Hidan and Deidara catch them sleeping together? Will they misunderstand? Or will there be a problem? Comment/review or fav for the next chappie!I_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yaya: Finally I finished this chappie!

Kana: But you still got LMI 4 to finish…

Yaya: O_O…. I-I almost forgot about that… ~laughs awkwardly~ ^^'

Kana: That's bad, forgetting about that.

Itachi: She was never good.

Hidan: I fucking agree! Ne, Itachi-chan?

Itachi: ~glares at him~ Shut up, you're no better.

Hidan: ~pouts~

Deidara: Yeah but I'm waaaayyy better then him, right Itachi, un?

Itachi: ~rolls his eyes~ No you're not, in fact. You're worse.

Sasori: Exactly! Foolish bastards, right Itachi-chan?

Itachi: … I agree with you… But you're only a bit better then them…. So yeah…

Sasori: ~gasps~ Take that back, Itachi-chan!

Gaara: Bakayaro…

Pein: Uhuh, don't I just seem so good compared to these bloody idiots, Itachi-chan?

Itachi: … Actually you do… Besides Sasori-san… He's alright…

The characters continue to argue about who's better while Yaya and Kana watch in amusement.

Yaya&Kana: 'Love With No Regrets' brought to you by team YaKa! ^_^VV^_^


	4. Dumb and Dumber

**bLove With No Regrets 3: Caught…?/b**

_IWarning: Lemon, yaoi, definitely strong language and violence! XD No like, no read!_

_Pairings: ?XItachi. XD Not telling you too much!/I_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

** From Last Chappie.:/b**

_I"Okay, come on, un! We teleport in there and you'll know what I'm saying is true, un! He's probably molesting Ita-chan right now, un!" Deidara cried as he pointed to his partners' door accusingly. Hidan rolled his eyes again, the both made a couple of hand seals to teleport inside…/I_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**b**_**.:Third POV:./b**

"What the fuck?" Hidan swore, he did the hand signs again and again but still couldn't teleport inside. Deidara frowned and then something inside him snapped.

"OMFG! He used a sealing jutsu, un! I knew that that puppet is up to no good, un! But what did you say? You gave me the 'Puppets don't love' crap, un!" Deidara yelled angrily.

"Don't go off at me, blondie! It's not MY fault! You're a mother-fucking idiot! This isn't the time to just scream at each other!" Hidan screamed back.

"Says the bastard who is screaming, un!" The blonde shot back, they kept glaring and screaming a bit more.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sasori frowned, all the noise from outside woke him up, but he wasn't surprised when Itachi is still snuggling up against him. Smiling softly, he kissed the ravens' smooth forehead before getting off the bed to open the door.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The door opened to reveal a bored-looking Sasori, Deidara pushed the puppet over and ran inside.

"Hey!" Sasori grunted. Hidan glared at the elder man and took a menacing step towards him, Deidara suddenly ran out and grab his partner by his collar.

"RAPIST!" He yelled, his hand was holding a bomb, threatening to throw it into the others' face.

"WHAT DID YOU FUCKING DO?" Hidan asked/yelled. Sasori glared at the two dumb-asses in front of him.

"What do you mean 'rapist'? What did I do?" He asked.

"I-Itachi… He… He's freaking lying on your bed, un! And you put a seal on the room, un! W-what did you do to him, you perverted bastard, un?" The blonde exclaimed.

"What the fuck? You mother-fucking puppet! No one fucking touches my stuff!" Hidan screamed, lunging at the shorter male.

"STOP! Since when did I make a seal on my room?" Sasori asked, his hands held in front of his chest in a fighting pose.

"Then why couldn't we teleport in, un?" Deidara demanded, still holding his bomb.

"Huh? Do it again," Sasori commanded.

Both the Jashinist and the bomber exchanged looks, deciding that it wouldn't kill to do it again, they performed the hand signs. The still couldn't teleport inside.

"Oh my god, you two must be the stupidest bastards alive," Sasori sighed.

"What the fuck did you fucking say, you asshole?" screamed the Jashinist.

"You both missed out one hand sign!" the puppet yelled back. The two others exchanged looks again.

"Really, un?"

"Yeah, it goes like this, you idiots," Sasori said before performing the proper way. Both the younger's blushed in embarrassment.

"O-oh…." Hidan said awkwardly.

"U-um… Wait! Why the hell is Itachi-chan laying on your bed, un?" Said blonde suddenly asked.

"He was tired, but I didn't do anything," Sasori lied. He had to fight back a blush that was threatening to spread on his face at the memory of what he did.

"You fucking sure?" Hidan asked suspiciously, Sasori scowled slightly.

"Yes," he hissed back. All three looked at the sleeping Uchiha, he looked so peaceful.

"I'm wondering, un… Why hasn't Ita-chan woken up from all the yelling, un?" Deidara asked.

"Trust me, you can be doing the dragon dance, with all the drums playing in the same room that Itachi-san is sleeping in, and he won't wake up," stated the puppet.

"Really?" Hidans' eyes widen.

"He always looked like the type who is a light sleeper, un," Deidara said. He walked into the room and took the Uchiha in his arms. The smaller man snuggled closer to his body, making the blonde blush.

"Well… Sorry about fucking making a big deal out of fucking nothing…" Hidan apologised. Both him and his blonde lover took Itachi back to Hidans' room.

Sasori felt a slight pang of jealousy, he knew it's wrong to feel jealous, but emotions are something that no one can stop completely. After all, no one is perfect…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Itachi woke up to see that he was not in his or his best friends' room, instead he was in a strange room. He looked around, and when he saw the Jashin symbol on the wall, he knew he was in Hidans' room.

"Hidan…?" Itachi called out. He rubbed his eyes slightly and sat up. Hidan and Deidara came running out of the bathroom.

"Yes?" Hidan asked, his hands were bloodied, and it creep the shit out of the Uchiha.

"H-Hidan? You alright?" Itachi asked. Deidara walked over to the bed and sat next to the raven, he wrapped his arms around the pale-skinned nin and kissed his cheek.

"Since when is Hidan not okay, un?" The blonde chuckled. Itachi giggled and nodded.

"Nice, just fucking count me out of the fucking conversation," Hidan growled. He stalked over and grabbed Deidaras' shirt, pulling him into a long rough kiss.

The Uchiha rolled his eyes, this is how it always ends. They would argue or tease, then it ends as one of them pulling the other into a kiss. Meh, normal romance stuff. Fight, scream, kiss, make up.

The weasel noticed a book on Hidans' bed stand, he reached his hand out to touch it. 'Wow, Hidan actually reads?' Itachi thought, he flipped through the pages. It was a picture book, a step to step picture book on how to torture….

Itachi cringed, how can anyone read that stuff? The silver-haired nin noticed how his raven lover cringed, he stared at the book in Itachis' hands. 'Oh, it must be creeping him out,' Hidan thought.

Breaking away from the kiss, Hidan said, "Don't worry, I won't use it on you." Itachi looked up in surprise, Deidara took the book from him and kissed him.

"He wouldn't dare to use it on you, un," Deidara said when he pulled away.

"Hn, you never know," said the weasel. He stood up and walked to the door, but was stop by Hidan.

"Where you fucking going?" Asked the Jashinist, he stroked the younger's cheek softly.

"To Sasori-san," Itachi said. He wanted to learn puppet jutsus, the wider his knowledge is, the better. Deidara wrapped his arms around the slightly shorter males' waist.

"Don't go, un. I have a bad feeling about Sasori-danna, un," he said as he nuzzled the Uchihas' neck.

"Don't be silly, Sasori-san is very nice," Itachi answered. He tried to pull away but Hidan also hugged him.

"Just don't fucking leave us for fucking once, can you?" Said Jashinist asked. He buried his face in the Uchihas' hair.

"Aw, c'mon," Itachi whined. Hidan threw both him and the blonde on the bed.

The blonde crawled over him and pinned his arms above his head.

"I wanna have fun with Ita-chan, un," the blonde purred, making the Uchiha shiver.

"D-Deidara?" The weasel stuttered.

"Ya know, I fucking hate to say this but I fucking agree with Dei this time," Hidan said. He made a motion, telling Deidara to sit above Itachis' head, so he can crawl on his body.

"C'mon baby, we ain't gonna live forever. Lemme show all the things that I can make you feel," Hidan whispered to the raven…

_IOkay, so they didn't caught Sasori… What will happen? Will they finally have… ~cough cough~? Please comment/review or fav for the next chappie!/I_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yaya: Okay… O_O… Hope you guys like this chapter!

Itachi: Great! Now I'm going to get molested by the stupid blonde and religious freak!

Deidara: ~pouts~ I'm not dumb! Ita-chan~ is so mean!

Itachi: Don't you dare use pet names with me!

Hidan: I can't fucking wait for the next fucking chapter! It'll be our first time together, Ita-chan.

Kana: What's with you guys? Besides Itachi, everyone is so out of character! (OOC)

Yaya: Hn, I agree! Geez, perverts these days!

Sasori: That's why I'm the only pleasant one compared to Deidara and Hidan!

Yaya&Kana: We agree! 'Love With No Regrets' brought to you by team YaKa! ^_^VV^_^


End file.
